Fading Light
by cheesehead98
Summary: My only thoughts go to Annie, Annie who I love. Even on my death bed, I think only of you.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so please be nice. **

**Review**

Fading Light

The sweat poured down my back. The light behind me getting fainter and fainter. I can't run much longer. But I must. With every step I take the nightmare behind me gets closer.

Soon the sound of it is louder then that of my heavy panting. A low growl escapes the mouth of the one to my left. They have almost completely surrounded me. I pull out my trident. The weapon which is as deadly as a tidal wave. But I know it is no use. The odds are not in my favour. I have to try though, for Katniss. For the rebels. For my Annie.

Annie. I think of her now. Her soft, sweet laugh that can turn anyone's day around. Especially mine. If I'm going to die now, I want my last thought to be about her. Then I think of the child. Our child, and I know that I can't let go. I will fight back, for my family.

With one last effort, I swing my trident around, catching a lizard in the leg. It squeals as it goes down. That's when the first bite comes. It clamps down on my right hand, thrashing like an crocodile. I manage to stab it, and it let's go of my hand.

After that, its a blur. The lizards keep coming, too fast for me to kill. The smell of blood present in the grimy sewers. Finally, one gets me in the leg, and I fall forwards, landing on my face. I sigh. I know I'm done. That I am going to die. I'm not ready for death yet. I don't want to die.

I shut my eyes tight, shielding them from the horror around me. I hear the lizards close in, forming a circle around me. I can only hope that Katniss and the rest of the crew got out safely.

Oh Annie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I will never see your smiling face again. I'm sorry that I will never see my kid. And I'm sorry that I will never again get to tell you I love you. "I love you Annie" I manage to whisper, before I am pulled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a one-shot but seeing as there are not many stories in Annie's POV I decided to make this a 2 shot.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Fading light chapter 2:**

When people tell you its going to be alright you know that something terrible has happened. When President Coin knocked on my door a sense of dread filled my heart. It had been 2 weeks since my Finnick had left to go to war, and those 2 weeks have been the longest of my life.

Stuck in a closed underground compartment in 13, I would stare at the wall, thinking only of him. I miss you Finnick. Those hugs that were reserved for me. Those kisses that would make my heart melt. The war has taken you away from me. So I sit in dismay, waiting for you to return.

But when Coin shows up I know something is wrong.  
>"Good morning Annie. How is your day going?" She asks, with no hint of a smile to make me feel welcome. I frown,<br>"Is something wrong?" She sits down in a chair across from me,  
>"I have a bit of bad news, about Finnick."<br>"What about him" I ask, my voice rising.  
>"He's dead."<p>

You never forget the moment when you find out that your best friend, your life, your reason to live is dead. Coin's last words hit me like a roaring train to the heart. My legs buckle underneath me and I fall, the cold stone floors enveloping me as I lay there, gasping for breath. No, it can't be true... Finnick can't be dead.

I lay there for a bit, as the tears stream down my face. I don't know how much time passes but I don't care. Finally I run out of tears to shed and drag myself onto my bed. Oh Finnick, nobody understood me like you did... Who will help me get through the endless hours of nightmares, how will I survive?

I tiny kick interrupts me from my thoughts, then comes another. I look down at me bulging belly and smile, something I didn't think I could do for a while. The baby. The last thing I have of Finnick's. I can't give up now, Finnick wouldn't want me to be like this. Another kick. I smile again.  
>"Shh, mommy's here."<p> 


End file.
